This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program No. 159513 filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Nov. 18, 1986.
With the advent of the microwave oven, consumers in this country have been faced with the challenge of trying to adapt to an entirely different manner of preparing foods from the traditional cooking methods employed with a conventional stove or oven.
While the microwave oven has been heralded as a modern day miracle relative to the time that is saved by using this device, the consumer has also been faced with a new set of problems associated with the relatively new and unique requirements regarding the use of the apparatus.
One of the aforementioned problems relates to the prohibition against using metal containers in the oven; another problem is associated with the need to place absorbent material under and/or over certain foodstuffs while cooking; yet another problem relates to the fact that certain foodstuffs must be placed in a covered dish during cooking; and still another problem is related to the fact that the inside of the microwave oven must be periodically cleaned for health and sanitary reasons.
Based on the foregoing situation there has recently existed a deeply felt need for an apparatus that would address some of the aforementioned problems, and further enhance the consumers growing acceptance of the microwave oven by simplifying and/or eliminating some of the more onerous aspects surrounding its use.